AJ
AJ is a Keyblade Master and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography AJ was born a only child. His farther left him when he was three years old, stating the he was going to go to the mines to see if he could find a clue about the well of delight. The only friend that he was able to make on his home world was with a another boy with the name Aldwin Abner. Aldwin was only a few years older then he was. Story Personality Andrew Jacob Canvasback is kind, friendly, He tries to make friends but can fail at times. He is smart/wise. Andrew is creative and can think on his feet. He can be laid-back at times but can take things serious when need be. Appearance Andrew has blonde hair and blue eyes, he is simply dressed. He has blue pants and brown shoes. He looks like the picture that is used in the RP. In the world Arendelle AJ wore a green suit and white pants to the coronation party. When the winter storm hit after the party and the group made there way up the mountain he wore a black winter coat that he brought from home. Abilities *High Jump (1 ap) Equipped *Dodge Roll (2 ap) Equipped *Guard (2 ap) *Magic Lock-On (1 ap) Equipped *Item boost (2ap) *Cheer (1 ap) *Second Wind (4 ap) Equipped *Damage Syphon (3 ap) Equipped *Lucky Lucky (3 ap) Equipped *Cover (1 ap) *MP Haste (3 ap) Equipped *Second Chance (4 ap) Equipped *reload boost (4 ap) *Counterattack (4 ap) *MP Rage (3 ap) *Berserk (2 ap) *Critical Plus (3ap) *Healing Guard (3 ap) *MP Gift (3 ap) *Combo Lv1 (2 ap) equipped *Combo Lv2 (1 ap) equipped *Combo Lv3 (1 ap) equipped *Combo Lv 4 (1 ap) equiipped *Combo Lv5 (2 ap) *Air Combo Lv1 (2 ap) equipped *Air Combo Lv2 (1 ap) equipped *Air Combo Lv3 (1 ap) equipped *Air Combo Lv4 (1 ap) equipped *Air Combo Lv5 (2 ap) *Blend (0ap) Equipped *Tribute (0ap) *Battlecry (3 ap) *EXP Writer Ill (0 ap) Equipped *Gift (2ap) *total ap ( 35/49) Jobs * White mage * Summoner *Blacksmith * Skills physical skill commands *fist bump *poison edge * Magical skill Commands *Aqua Splash Equipped *Quake *Ice Barrage *Tidal Wave Equipped * Other Skill Commands *Reluctancy *April Showers *August Heat * Limits *mystic Flight (3ap) *Mystic Aura (4 ap) Equipped *Rebirth (0 ap) Equipped *trip around the sun (5 ap) (2years) *Final Ragnarok (5 ap) * Other Magic: bold is Equipped * Aeroga * Curaga * Thundaga * Blizzaga * Firaga * Stopga * Graviga * Drain * Minega *'Balloon' * Auras * Wind * Light * Equipment Summons: * Baymax * Chicken Little * Marshmallow *Maui * Keyblades *kingdom key *Phoenix Light *Skull Noise *Counterpoint (for music) *Companion *Sweetstack *Unbound (edits 30 ) *Oathkeeper (2 year) *Circle of Life *Oblivion *Sweet Memories *Umbrella *Diamond Dust *Treasure Trove (for munny, bp battles) * Accessories *Apprentice Sash (Equipped) *ray of light *Moogle Badge *Titan Chain *Player Pin * *SoS ring Achivements * used Item Ticket *used AP up (60) Elements * Fire: Firaga, Fist bump, August heat * Ice: Blizzaga, Ice Barrage * Thunder: Thundaga, ' * Light: '''Curaga, ' * Wind: 'Aeroga, ' * Space: '''Graviga, Reflect (job), Reluctancy * Time: Stopga, ''' * Water: '''Balloon, Aqua Splash, April Showers, Tidal wave * Earth: Minega, Quake, Hammer Down (job) * Darkness: Drain, Items * Ether * potion * Balloon Letter * Hi-Potion * Hi-Ether * Phoenix Down * Mega-Potion Trivia: Almost all of Garrett's characters have a last name that have something to due with birds AJ dose too. AJ is the only new character that has stayed in the RP from Part 2 the rest having left or being replaced (Aislinn). The first keyhole that AJ sealed was San Fransokyo. Two of the three mark of mastery missions AJ did basically by himself The first one being with only Kel and the other being by himself. In Pride lands it was AJ's first time that he turned into an animal, which turned out to be a lion. The first song Garrett did was can't wait to be king. AJ's first change in apperince was in Arendelle, which he had a change of two outfits in. One was to the coronation party. The other was when it started to snow, which when it started he had on a black coat. When in Arendelle it was reviled that AJ's birthday was sometime in the summer. AJ's favorite season is spring. In a flashback scene it is reviled that Aldwin Abner AJ's friend from his homeworld has a sister In beyond the reef world it is reviled that AJ can swim. Category:Characters Category:Active